User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey I can create a page with a Fan Character? The Fan Fic will come after put the information. Garchopex 07:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Again... with the information of my character i will start the fan fic. Garchopex 08:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok can i help at this wikia Max Matsuno 11:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok can i help at this wikia Max Matsuno 11:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) So... I'll just make a page for my own fan art, my own original characters, and my own fan fiction? I have a bunch of them. Just let me think of what to write in their pages. Killahsese 12:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi i love your wiki. I would like to help you in maintaining it but i haven't seen inumaza 11 until now :( Hi Okay thanks. I'll try to help. 06:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi to link a sign to your talk page use User talk:Username. Hi No problem and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you too. It's OK It's OK, you can join whenever you want :) My few friends from Glee wiki are there too. Hi there! Thanks for making this wiki. I have a loooooot of fan character and fanfic for IE! I hope all goes well ends well (I don't know what I'm saying). That is..if you won't mind. *Your background is really great!! I love it but I think it'll look better if you put you fan-made charas as the background (just my opinion) *Can you tell me how did you choose the name for your character? I am stucked at giving them names!! Your names are cool and since I'm bad at creating names, I just put on food name. There's also my future character, I named him Sumato, taken from the words 'smart' (su-ma-ru-to). Funny right?Sapphirez 05:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship Well, I've got nothing to do anyway but I'm still a newbie. I accept the offer of becoming an admin but can you teach me how? And can you specify some rules you want and don't want at the wikia? Sapphirez 05:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) *Sure, I won't mind. That is... if you won't mind. Sapphirez 06:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree I agree with your topic at the main page and thank you so much for adding the badge section! I will do my best to make this a better wiki and like you said, we WILL enter this wiki next year for spotlight! Just count on it. And though it's been 2 days, merry Christmas.Sapphirez 10:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re; Badge I love it! The name for the badge is the hissatsu techniques and the hissatsu suits the meaning as well! You did a great job on making the name of the badge and the picture that suits it!!! I LOVE IT!!!! P/S: Can I customize only 5 of the badges too? I promise I won't disturb the badges you have changed. Sapphirez 05:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi there!! Remember me? Happy new year!! I was to leave a message to you yesterday, but the Internet slow down, so I couldn't get a chance to greet you... avatar... Isn't your avatar is Yu Tendo from Metal Fight Beyblade? Hey Thanks for letting me post here. I still have more fan fiction coming up and I'm gonna post them when I can. Killahsese 11:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Try this email, that was actually my sisters email, nimsyr@yahoo.com \, thanks again !!! Inazuma Eleven Hi!! Inazuma Eleven is now at ep 114 and they are fighting Brazil. If it does followed the game, it means IJ will win against Brazil and will meet Rococo. After that, do you think that they'll open season 4? or will they stop there after winning the FFI???!! If it really is there, I can't wait for season 4!Sapphirez 04:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Episode 116. Have you watched ep 116? It's like> OMEGA awesome!! Many suspenses and believe me, you'll like the shocking news and Natsumi's flashback of the past. Can't wait 4 de next episode!!!! (I want to tell you the further detail but if you haven't watched it, I'm scared if you get a spoiler and some people don't like spoiler. So, if you've watched it, tell me what u think bout it kay?!) Sapphirez 13:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *I am shivering too when I found out that Orpheus lost 8-0!!! Then, Natsumi enters team Little Giggant (I was like: What?! You traitor!) Then I found out that this is for her own good. My fave is Rococo. I can't wait 4 next week!!!Sapphirez 05:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) About Emperors of Light Hey, can I hand over the fanfiction Emperors of Light to you? I can no longer finish it, so I hope you can. I also hope you can make good use of Tenshi the hand and Sakura shoot in this fanfict. InazumaFan 05:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi do u know how to make a fanmade character? I,m new and i dont noe~!!! Re:Fanfic It's okay... Maybe I'll just do my best in finishing it... InazumaFan 07:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Query Heya! I'm a still-kinda-an-amateur writing in the making -- at least.. here '-- so I was wondering... is there a maximum word count for every story/fanfiction that would be posted here? Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE So you're saying... ..that it can reach more than 100,000 words and no one would complain? If that's the case, do I have to separate each chapter (which is on average around 3000 words right now)? As in one page-one chappie? Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Celebration Yes! Time to publishAi no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Thank you very muchly, admin-sama!!! Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Gomen! Gomen, Ciara-san~ Anyways, in relation to this, I think you're older than me??? So Rai-chan, senpai!! ^^ Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE "Chatting" xD Me? I'm just about to turn 14 this August... 14. xD (Kidouuu!!) Anyways, yeah, I'm Filipino, but I literally STINK at speaking it, so oh well. xDD Also, I'm a stressing 3rd year student right now, in Las Pinas City, NCR. ^^ Onegai shimasu!! Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE I know right! Ugh, and my Fridays are the WORST in human history. And I only have ''skilled subjects then. I know, it should be fun, but the classes are horrible! Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE I like it. It's a lot niftier than the old one once you get used to the new tweaks and the "not having to scroll down to update" thing. ^^ Overall, I'd give it an 8 out of ten? xD Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Huh. Well, that's probably because it's still underused compared to the previous version, so it's still not up to the amount of traffic and loading. Give it some time, I suppose. (I'm talking about an editing software this way... xDD) Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE '''Me too. I'm not much of a talker. xD Anyways, gonna head to bed, so... meh, I'm going to have to cancel making the Rekindled Memories Home Page for now. Ugh. Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Ok... If that is what you want. I just get pretty bored sometimes, so I check out here. By the way, how's school work? InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 08:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) HI see dude i hve edited ur dark cycle plz plz plz let me b a member of it i wnna appear Page Alert Um... hey!!! I just wanted to alert you of someone editing your Dark Cycle page as well as erm... adopted ''your Tajiri Sanruuyo design as well. Erm... I'm such a tattle-tail. =__=;;; User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 06:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: RE:Rollback Aryt, thanks. ^^ User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 04:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) About the Rollback Well, um... Thanks! But can you teach me how to make rollbacks? It's my first time having rollback rights as a normal editor... '''InazumaFan here!!' (About Me | Talk | ) 08:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Heyho there. I've a question. As I'm also part of the IE wiki, I wanted to look the page of my first selfmade Hissatsu on the Wiki the same way they look at the wiki to series. Now the question: Is it possible to add an infobox somehow? Ozora Tsubasa 20:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback Arigatou... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 03:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Keshin? Hissatsu Tactics? In the very near future I'm going to create a keshin for my Piero Character, but what category does it have? Does the Keshin has the "Fanmade Hissatsu" category, is it perhaps a "Fanmade Character" or will it be "Fanmade Keshin"? I think as Admin it should be your choice. I also want to create a Hissatsu Tactic that all of my "Yami no Koa"-Atagonist-Teams use. Do I have to write the description into the Teams page or shall I create it as a "Fanmade Hissatsu"? Or will it be own category? Ozora Tsubasa 09:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Table/Template Help Um... yo! I was just - er - wondering if you could help with the sourcing/template-creation for a collapsible table... just so I could minimize the clutter when creating templates and such and navigations on my pages. ^^ Help would be greatly appreciated! :D ╚ from: ℛaizza ・ℰclipse ・ 12:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Ah, I suppose my message was a little vague. Something along the lines of Wikipedia's sourcing of collapsing, but made into the sourcing compatible with wikia, which is WYSIWYG if I'm right. I've tried searching in other wikia for the template, but I think it has something to do with our wikia's common.css or whatever that's preventing any collapsible tags from working. But heck, I don't even know how. ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℰclipse ・ 10:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Ah, that's alright. ^^ ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℰclipse ・ 11:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ~Hello~ Hi there!! I think i don't need to introduce my self cause u already know me... anyway, can i have all rules for this wiki?? and what kind of page are allow to make here? [[User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] Reply... okay, thanks :) [[User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] ~Kore wa, Watashi no Talk~ Hmm... Since when did we have a fanon wiki!? Cool! Hi...I'm...uh... Senpai-San... I'm a little confused... I don't know how or idk d rules of the wiki... Can you please help me out? Much would be appreciated... I'm clueless on editing fanon wikis so... Yeah... Thanks anyway! -SeNpAi-SaN 09:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) >.< My reply and question... is yaoi/yuri or love stories allowd? hehehe... peace... Admin Um, hai! I'll do my best~ 14:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Fanfic Layout Hi Im New Here So If I Want To Make A Fanfic, What Layout Should I choose Plz Reply Thank Admin--Inazuma11 Fangirl123# 11:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) We reached it! Hey! Just came to say, We reached to 250 page's milestone! Yay! Thanks for making this wiki! Its epic! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles...Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!! Hissatsu Template Ya~ I hope you don't mind it, but I created a hissatsu template. Check it here. I used it for my fanmade hissatsu "Cheshire Smile". Well, see ya later~ ^.^ Hikari Talk 14:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Noah dreams I have a new page, Noah Dreams a fanmade charcter, plz comment on it Chong Kah How 12:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wanna join my team ? Too bad. I already set it to the Tenmas. Plz take a look a his info . Chong Kah How 10:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi long time no see ! Hi AdventureWriter28 you was day on day off i just wanna say.....Welcome Back and Leave a message for me :) Location catergory Can you add a catergory named Location? I have a stadium or tower that you might like. The Cosmos Tournament. Chong Kah How 07:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry no need, tehehehe Uh...ehm...Hi.. I just wanted to ask you if I can add my OCs in this page...I have 7 OCs...ehm..Can I? ~Tsu Hi, AdventureWriter-san~ Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to make you aware of a user if you weren't already~ His username is Thareq75, and he seems to be spam-editing and possibly using other user's artwork. He has added his character, "Thareq", to over 29 categories - most of which have nothing to do with OCs. Including categories that users have made for things to do with their fanfictions, and as far as I'm aware they haven't permitted him to join their fanfictions. He has also used Gyaresu Gosuke's (a user) artwork of his character: "Garesu Nanasuke". I really hate to sound rude, but I don't really want any arguments between users, or annoyance. Once again, I'm sorry to bother you~ You're more than welcome to ignore me ^^ Love is war! Fight it out! Shoot right at the heart! (talk) 16:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Most Active The most active user would be kotoni i guess shes quite active and responsible and i would like to be a admin too if u dont mind Ikuto Tsukiyomi (talk) 08:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) hi Looking for admins? Hello! I heard you were looking for admins - I would love to volunteer~ I'd love to help out as well! All tips from you will be 'greatly '''appreciated! Maraming salamat! Really, thank you so much! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi again~! Hi Adventure~ Me again~ ^^ Soo..you're looking for some new admins? Cool! I'd really love to volunteer~♥ ^^ (Byyy the way, I've been on here for longer than this! This is just a new account~ My old account was HirotoObsessedFangirlXD~) Well, thanks for listening to me blabber again~ X3 ( ^.^ )/ Love is war! Fight it out! Shoot right at the heart! (talk) 16:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey! i just saw the message...Can i be an Admin? Sorry for the late response...My internet hasnt been working for most of the day so... And the most Active and Responsible person on this wiki? In my opinion...I think...Well....Hungry4ramen.... Thanks Anyway AdventureWriter! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 18:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Position Thank you so much! I hope I can meet your expectations! If there's anything you'd like me to do, just inform me! Also, I have a question; if you don't mind me asking - if a user reports things, like vandalism, bad words, any abusing whatsoever, do we inform you or block them right away? If there's anything else I have to know, please do tell me; and other duties you expect from us, too. I'm sure I will be able to help more knowing our duties fully! Once again, thank you so much for giving me an admin position! Also, I love your fanfics! Keep it up - I'm looking forward to reading more of your work! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Seriously! I'm shocked for words! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Dont worry! I'll do my best! Peace! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 12:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) R.E: Rollback Rollback? Well...to tell you the truth, I'm not 100% sure what one is~ ^^' But, I'd still be more than happy to do my best~! Arigatou~♥! ^^ Love is war! Fight it out! Shoot right at the heart! (talk) 14:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Every one is getting confused with me and Thareq75-my twin brothers account.Now keeps on blaming me for my brothers mistakes Yo~! I was asking, if you can make me an Admin'' ? Because i'm everyday online on Fanon and i'm always updating/edit several things, sorry for bothering you Akuji-sanWow, bow look at me now chief like a indian talking to clouds 13:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Hi, I'm just gonna update on the Main Page....If thats ok with you...It was getting a bit out-dated...Thats all.... If you dont want me to edit on there, Thats ok cos, I'll undo all of my edits on it....'Kay? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 16:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello~ Nice to meet you~ my name is MakiZanaX13 and I'm a big fan of Inazuma Eleven just as much as everyone on this site. Anyways I recently founded this wikia and am wondering if it's possible to create a page related to a story on FanFiction which I do have an account on. Don't worry the fic is my own work~ Please reply as soon as possible. Regards MakiZanaX13~ PS: Sorry if I sound like a newbie. I'm definitely mature just a little concerned.